Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the protagonist of the Metroid series and is a playable character in PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars. Her in-game rival is Isaac Clarke. Her minion would be Adam Malkovich. Biography THE PROTECTOR OF THE GALAXY When Samus was a young girl, her parents were killed by the space pirate Ridley. After being raised by the race of bird-like aliens known as Chozo, Samus grew to become the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy, slaying many different aliens and wiping out the dangerous parasites known as Metroids. THE LEGACY OF SAMUS *''Metroid'' *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' *''Metroid Prime: Hunters'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''Metroid: Other M'' *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' *''Metroid Prime 4'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Isaac Clarke Reason: TBA Connection: Both their games take place in space. They wear high tech suits and rarely show their face (They actually do from time to time.) They hunt stuff... (Metroids and Necromorphs.) Ending TBA Gameplay Samus Aran has a wide array of projectiles, making her great at keeping her foe at bay. This is essential because she is a very slow character and is susceptible to many combos due to her size. Movelist *'Cannon Hammer' ''- '' - Samus does a quick left jab then a downward arm cannon punch. *'Forward Kick' - or + - Samus does a straight right kick. *'Left Upper' '- ' + - Samus does an open palm uppercut with her left hand. *'Heel Kick' '- ' + - Samus rises her right foot and quickly brings it down. *'Air Cannon Hammer' '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Forward Kick' '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Drill Kick' '- ' + (midair) - Samus spins upward in a drill. *'Meteor Cannon' '- ' + - (midair) - Samus throws arm cannon in arc under herself. *'Charge Shot' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - Samus fires a ball of white and bluish energy from her arm cannon, can be charged. *'Cannon Lunge' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Samus thrusts arm cannon forward with a fiery explosion. *'Cover Fire' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Samus aims arm cannon upward and creates six small explosions above her at an arc. *'Earth Blaster' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Samus brings her cannon to the ground for a fiery explosion. *'Air Charge Shot' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Fire' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Samus fires several explosions from her arm cannon in front of her. *'Air Cover Fire' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Kaboom Shot' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Missile' '- ' - Samus fires a fiery missile. *'Grapple Beam' '- ' or + - Samus fires her grapple beam in front of her. On contact, opponent is pulled toward Samus. *'Screw Attack' '- ' + - Samus jumps up into air while spinning around quickly. * Bomb Drop '- ' + - Samus turns into a ball and drops a bomb. * Air Missile '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Grapple Beam '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Space Jump - + (midair) - Gives Samus the power to continually jump in mid-air five times. * Air Bomb Drop '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) * Beam Throw '- ' or - Samus uses grapple beam to throw opponent across the screen. * Beam Shock '- ' - Samus throws opponent upwards before continually shocking them with grapple beam. * Beam Slam '- ' - Samus uses grapple beam to slam opponent to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Zero Laser '- ' (Level 1 Super): Samus fires a bluish and white beam of energy forward, killing opponents. * Zero Suit Samus '- ' (Level 2 Super): Transforms into Zero Suit Samus. Press to use paralyzer to stun opponents, press and to kill them with Plasma Whip and Flip Kick. * Travel by Gunship '- ' (Level 3 Super): A brief cutscene shows Samus goes in her gunship. Press and for gatling guns. Press and for missiles. Those weapons kills opponents. Taunts *'Cannon Pose' - Samus points her arm cannon forward and says "Don't try to run." *'Cannon Up' - Samus points her arm cannon upward and says "You're in my sights." *'Cannon Down' - Samus points her arm cannon downward and says "There's no chance of escape." Quotes * Character Select: **You're mine! **All right. Understood. **Let's do this. * Prematch: **I'm here for you. **You're mine. **Just come quietly and save yourself the pain. * Item Pick-up: **Come quietly and no one gets hurt. **Too easy... **Be still. **Hmm... **You're disappointing me. * Successful KO: **You were wrong if you thought I was a weak woman. **You made a big mistake getting on my bad side. **I never hold back. **Gotcha! **Looks like you're down. * Respawn: **You'll pay for that one. **You know you're not getting away with that. **I can still do it. **I'm back, and still sharp. **No. You're not going to beat me. Introduction and Ending Animations *'Gunship Drop': Samus' gunship flies down, Samus standing on the roof, before hopping down and saying "I'm here for you." *'Charged Up': Samus aims her cannon forward and says "You're mine." as she begins to charge up an energy shot. *'Save Yourself the Pain': Samus walks towards the camera and says "Just come quietly and save yourself the pain." *'Morphing Time': Samus rolls onscreen in Morph Ball form before changing back to normal and posing. Winning Screen *'Gunship Leave': Samus calmly walks into her spaceship, which flies off. *'Bad-Ass Woman': Samus points her arm cannon forward, her eyes glaring through her helmet. *'Just Give Up': Samus walks away from the camera, not looking back. *'Stylish Escape': Samus walks towards the camera as multiple explosions occur around her. Losing Screen *if using Gunship Leave - Samus watches in shock as her ship crash lands and bursts into flames. *if using Bad-Ass Woman - Samus removes her helmet and lets out a sigh. *if using Just Give Up - Samus is shown limping away. *if using Stylish Escape - Samus is lying motionless on the floor. Costumes Varia Suit The default appearance of Samus. *Purple skin: (Gravity Suit) *Pink skin: (Original Varia Suit) *Black skin: (Dark Suit) Power Suit Power Suit from Metroid Prime. *Green skin: green suit *Pink skin: pink suit *Purple skin: purple suit Dark Samus Dark Samus's appearance from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Blue skin: blue suit *Orange skin: orange suit *White skin: white suit Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Characters